Into the Jackal's Den
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: Oneshot: Ban now has to pay up for letting Akabane save Ginji during a dangerous job, but the Jackal's request comes as the biggest shock for Ban. And the question is will he do it? M/M Pairing, Yaoi. BanXAkabane.


Title: Into the Jackal's Den

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Rating: R for language and adult content, i.e., M/M pairing and lemon!

*Disclaimer: The Get Backers do not belong to me, original story is written by Yuya Aoki and illustrator Rando Ayamine

Summary: Ban now has to pay up for letting Akabane save Ginji during a dangerous job, but the Jackal's request comes as the biggest shock for Ban. And the question is will he do it?

Midou Ban still had time to talk himself out of this meeting, if you could call it that. A request from Doctor Jackal is nothing to mess around with, but damn! He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like facing him right now. But this was for Ginji, that careless, carefree Amano Ginji. Damn him! And damn Hevn for getting him into this in the first place! Why, again, did she have to get the transporters and the retrievers together for another dangerous job? It's not like the Get Backers actually needed the Jackal and Himiko! Well they kinda did. Bet you the Mighty Midou Ban Sama would never admit to that out loud though.

But that is why he was headed straight for the Jackals apartment. Because that Akabane was needed, he was helpful, and turned out to be Ginji's _savior_. If Ban hadn't been tied up with that crazy ass Hishiki, he would have saved Ginji. He knew that Ginji could take care of himself, but he goes too easy on his opponents sometimes. And his emotional health was even more messed up because of the presence of Dr. Jackal. Even though it seems like he has been laying off on the killing recently, that doesn't mean he's stopped altogether. When Ginji was too worried about the Jackal going off on a killing spree, he lost focus and let some crazy ass yakuza with some technique or another get him. Let's just say that if Akabane had not stopped him, Ginji would be walking around here without a head.

On the ride back to the Honky Tonk after the otherwise successful job, Akabane asked for payment for his services.

"Midou-san, it would be wise for you to return the favor of me saving Ginji-kun for you, since you were otherwise too preoccupied to do anything."

Ban gaped at him for a few seconds, "What could you possibly want? A shiny new set of knives? You only look for entertainment and would even turn down payment if it wasn't enjoyable enough."

Akabane kept smiling at him through that slit in his hat. "I would appreciate it if you would not mock me," something shiny caught Ban's attention through the darkness. "And I would strongly advise you to comply if you value certain parts of your body." The air in Maguruma's truck was thick with tension, Ginji in one corner looking nervously from Akabane to Midou.

"Ban-chan! Just agree to it! He saved me, Ban-chan, you should do it. It's only right," Ban gave Ginji a look that would kill him on the spot.

"Che! Exactly! But why me? He didn't come to _my_ rescue," Ban crossed his arms over his chest staring at Ginji.

"Because I did it for you, Midou-san. I took your place and your responsibility of protecting Ginji-kun. As a professional, I expect compensation," Now it was Akabane's turn to get the look of death.

Ban looked from Akabane's creepy smile to Ginji's pleading eyes and couldn't help but warm up to them. He would do anything for Ginji, absolutely anything. "Ok Jackal, what the hell do you want?"

Now here stood Midou, on the top floor of a rather nice looking apartment building, about to ring the doorbell of a crazy, sociopathic, J-marking, cold-blooded killer. Any other time he would have just said hell no and left, but this was different, this was for Ginji. And Ban kept telling himself that as he rang the bell.

Ban kept himself on guard at all times, especially now when he heard the steady footsteps come to the door, then the lock turn, and finally, the door open. At first, Ban didn't see anyone, and then the Jackal stepped into view.

The bastard is too uptight, Ban thought as he gave him a onceover, as did Akabane. The Jackal was wearing a white button down shirt and black tie, with black slacks and black socks. But what stood out was what was missing. That infamous hat was gone and the trench coat was also off. Ban had seen Akabane without the hat a couple of times, but not like this. Even though he was formally dressed, there was still a relaxed and at-home feeling to him that Ban thought would be foreign to the Jackal, it was almost…appealing. Ban almost threw up in his mouth at that thought. He will definitely need to see a psychiatrist after this!

He watched as Akabane's eyes slid down Ban's body, taking in the white shirt with four tails and his blue pants, then back up to his sapphire eyes looking over his glasses. Ban saw with mild shock that Akabane's eyes were a beautiful dark shade of purple, but before Ban could think any longer about it, Akabane spoke.

"Midou-san, I am so glad you could make it, please, do come in and make yourself at home. I have prepared refreshments," said Akabane with a smile that seemed a little less fake than normal. Ban eyed him as he walked past and into the Jackal's den.

There was a twinge of envy that passed through Midou as he looked at the apartment. Nothing was cheap and everything was neat.

Coming from someone who practically lives out of his car with his friend, his reaction was only natural. But Midou was composed and sat at the dining room table, the too long dining room table that had too many chairs for someone with no friends to speak of.

Akabane shut the door and came in the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Since Ban had not yet eaten, he helped himself. And with a mouthful of biscuits, he said, "So, Jackal, what is this payment you seek?" He took a swallow of tea and looked at Akabane with mild irritation since he was just standing there staring at Ban.

Akabane pushed his hair back with his hand, "Well Midou-san, as you already know, either you or Ginji-kun is able to best me in a fight. And tonight, I choose you," Ban silently cursed to himself. He really did not feel like fighting, he was still sore from getting pounded into the asphalt by Hishiki, which was only yesterday.

Ban kept his irritated face as he said, "Alright, you just name the time and the place, because I really don't have time to spare getting you all worked up for your personal enjoyment," but what he was really thinking was, why him? Doesn't he have this fascination with Ginji and Raitei? But he'll be damned if he lets Raitei come back.

With a smile, Akabane said, "The place is here, and the time is now," he slowly made his way over to Ban beside the chair he was sitting in. "You see, you interest me Midou-kun. I know you will not bore me or disappoint me, no matter the request," Ban stood quickly as Akabane got too close. Ban understood what the Jackal was saying, because what was the point in fighting, if none are your equal? How do you know your limit, if no one has taken you there? Both himself and Ginji have taken him there, or at least have gotten really close, like no other. And Ban had to admit, Akabane has made him near his limit too. And that's saying something because Raitei has been the only other to challenge him on such a level.

But right now, something was different. This was not the blood-thirsty killer he normally was. Akabane's voice was deeper and his eyes were hooded as he swayed over to Ban. Wait, _swayed_?

"Uh, what the hell are you doing? You wanna fight here, in your own apartment? You got too much nice shit to be destroying, you know."

Akabane stepped right in front of Ban and it took all of Ban's control not to shove him back. "Midou-kun, I fear you have misread my intentions. We are not going to kill each other tonight, but I cannot make any promises if you do not comply," with that four shiny blades extended from his gloved hand and glinted a little too brightly in Ban's eyes.

"Jackal, what are you getting at-" All speech and thought left Ban's head as a pair of lips crashed upon his own. Pure shock was all that Ban felt, and then his face twisted in anger.

"The _hell_?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I know you're nutty as fuck, but really?" It took another second to notice the scalpels already drawing blood at his neck.

"This is what I ask of you, Midou-kun. You either accept or suffer the consequences, and I know you don't want Ginji-kun to hear of you having an unfortunate…accident," his smile was there the whole time, never missing a beat.

Ban just wanted to punch that shit right off his face! He knew the Jackal had problems, but this tops the list. He didn't know his need to be dominated went this far, this far to challenge Ban, a frienemy. And normally, Ban doesn't swing this way but he's not completely put off by it either. Akabane was not bad looking by any means. In fact, he's extremely good looking, especially with his goofy ass hat off…

Akabane stepped closer until their bodies brushed against each other's, "Now, we are going to try this again and understand that resistance is a wasted effort, because you're mine."

Ban's eyes widened at those last words just as Akabane kissed him again, this time grinding his hips on Ban's. His mind slightly fogged over at the contact and groaned in compliance, kissing Doctor Jackal back with long overdue sexual tension.

Akabane extended his tongue a bit from his lips, asking for entrance. Ban accepted and opened his mouth. Their tongues battled, tasting each other for the first time. Ban was starting to actually like what was happening, if all Akabane wanted was sex in exchange for his help then it was not such a bad deal for either of them. But Ban was going to win the battle of the tongues and eventually did.

Akabane responded by pulling Ban's hips harder against his own. Their mouths separated as both gasped for breath. The Jackal's face now flushed with lust, and Ban was not feeling too different. Then Ban spoke, "Well, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right. Where's the bed?" His face reddened even more when he said bed, but he would not back down from a challenge. He was not a coward, a little embarrassed, but never scared.

All Ban received was a smirk from the Jackal as he pulled himself away from Ban and began to walk to one of the rooms farther into the apartment. Ban followed and got a good chance to look Akabane over and watched as he walked. He had a natural sway to his hips as he walked, but it was not obvious. And he also saw how thin he was, Akabane was thinner than Ban and stands a little over six feet. But Ban was definitely more toned with his defined muscles, and he was going to use his Snake Bite to control this crazy beast if needed.

Of course, Ban considered using the Jagan on him. But he would never get away for long, since Akabane has the uncanny ability to find you even if you know you lost him. Besides, this was just a one-time thing, right? So Ban wasn't too worried about doing this.

He stopped when Akabane stood inside his bedroom, looking at Ban with pure heat. Ban stepped inside and closed the door and that's when Akabane attacked. He slammed Ban against the door and roughly kissed him. His hands were traveling up Ban's untucked shirt, stopping at his chest and caressing his hard nipples. Ban groaned at the treatment, putting his hand in Akabane's silky black hair and loving the feeling. His other hand traveled down his back and grabbed his ass, kneading it and pulling closer. Ban could feel Akabane's erection through his pants, his own now straining against his pants.

Ban pushed him back until the backs of Akabane's legs bumped the bed. He shoved the Jackal down on the bed and stared. The Jackal was panting and running his hands down his chest and abs, reaching the front of his pants. He slowly undid the button and pushed down the zipper. Suddenly, Ban's hand was touching Akabane's erection through his pants, eliciting a low moan from the man below. Ban was becoming addicted to that sound and wanted to hear more.

In the next second, shirt buttons went flying as Ban ripped open Akabane's shirt. He sat him up to remove it completely, and then took off his own. Ban looked at the scars on Akabane's chest, particularly the big long one and vaguely wondered about their origins. He ran his hand up the scar and then cupped his face. Akabane reached for him in response and Ban straddled him, sucking his neck and collar bone at the same time. Akabane pressed his leg between Ban's thighs, rubbing the hardness and getting a moan from Ban.

"Shit Jackal," was all Ban said as he stood up and removed his pants along with his underwear. Guess it's time to get this show on the road, Ban thought.

Akabane admired the view and sat up on his elbows. Ban was well toned, with a nice sized manhood to match. He then moved farther back on the bed, reaching in the bedside dresser to get a bottle of lubrication. Then, he too removed his pants, his dripping member sprang free. Ban was too turned on at the sight and got back on top; his hand reaching for the other man's straining sex.

He only got to pump it a few good times before Akabane turned the tables and flipped them both over to where Ban was looking up at Akabane straddling him. But he soon closed his eyes as their erections rubbed together. Akabane put some lube on his hand and pumped both of their cocks, smirking as Ban inhaled a sharp breath. Ban snapped his eyes open and reached for the back of Akabane's head and pulled him down in a teeth crashing kiss. Ban reached for the lube beside him and put some on his fingers before reaching between them and probing the Jackal's entrance.

"Yess, Midou-kun…ahh!"

The Jackal jerked as one finger was inserted and began moving in and out. One was replaced with two, two with three, and the Jackal was getting louder. Ban curled his fingers and hit that spot that gave blissful pleasure. Akabane shouted at the touch and moved his hips against the digits. Suddenly, Ban removed them and replaced them with the head of his now painfully hard cock. Akabane looked into Ban's clouded blue eyes and slowly lowered himself.

Ban jerked up as he felt the warmth envelope his hardness, slowly sheathing him. Ban couldn't take any more and grabbed the Jackals hips, thrusting roughly all the way in with loud moans escaping them both.

Ban watched in awe at the Jackal riding him, his long body languidly moving against him, his lips parted and his hooded eyes gazing down at Ban. He honestly thought this was the sexiest sight he has ever laid his eyes upon. Akabane began to move faster as the pleasure intensified.

That's when Ban decided a good fucking was in order. He flipped them back over and proceeded to drill the Jackal into the mattress, spreading the other man's legs farther apart and hooking them around his own arms. Ban then pushed his arms with the Jackal's legs up closer to the Jackal's head, his hips rising with the motion.

Ban thrust into those raised hips, the new angle hitting his prostate again and again.

"Midou-kuuuun!...Ahhh, fuck yeah," Ban smirked at the language and went faster.

"Fuck! I'm close Jackal!"

Akabane moaned louder, Ban growled with each thrust until he felt Akabane go still, then violently shudder underneath him, tightening around Ban until he too came with a shout. Akabane let out a long continuous moan as he rode out his orgasm and at being filled with the hot liquid. Ban thrust a few final times before releasing Akabane's legs. All Ban could do was collapse on top of him and begin to regain his breath.

Then Ban moved off and lay on his side facing the Jackal. There were so many thoughts going through his head but Ban settled on saying, "Shit, that was awesome."

All Akabane did was smirk as he reached up to push some hair out of Ban's face.

"I knew you would not disappoint, Midou-kun. That's exactly what I wanted, or rather need. I don't know if you have realized this, but I have come to respect the Get Backers. I also respect Ginji-kun and have restrained myself from mindless murder, especially around him. I…needed to release my instincts and could think of no better way…so I thank you, Midou-kun."

Ban looked at Akabane, like really looked this time, and saw the glint of desperation in those eyes, the pleading that he would never express verbally, but was there none the less. It hit Ban that he understood, for he could be driven by his own bloodlust if he let it happen that way. But he chose not to live like that. But for Akabane, his bloodlust equaled life; it was why he does what he does, why he gets so mad if a job turns out to be ordinary. He cannot live if that need is not satisfied.

If doing this with the Jackal meant he could save lives, he actually wouldn't mind doing it again. Ban could always tolerate Akabane better than Ginji could anyway, just like he could handle Raitei.

"Heh, coming from a Doctor, it sure took you long enough to find a treatment! But the real question here is if this is just a quick-fix, or will it have to be a long-term treatment?"

There was a hint of playfulness behind his serious question and Akabane genuinely smiled at Ban.

"Only time will tell, Midou-kun"

With that, Akabane leaned forward and kissed Ban again, and Ban thought to himself, well, at least it I won't have to leave too early…

A/N- Hey everyone that has read this story! I really appreciate you having a look and would love, love, love to know what you think! This is my first Get Backers fic, so yeah. I'm just excited to write about it! Yay!


End file.
